what i would have done
by 4evavampirexx
Summary: i know you dont care but i wrote what i would have done if i was in Rose' s place... rating is M for the language in here. sorry Dimitri's a strigoi! i no i no, im not to happy myself...


_i no u guys not care but its is what i woulda done in Rose's place -i own nothing-_

Chap seventeen- Dimitri  
RPOV:

I just stood there for another moment, taking everything in, he was Strigoi but he was here right in front of me.

Every instinct in my body screamed for me to attack him but my heart-which was going at about 110 miles an hour-and my head were telling me that I couldn't hurt Dimitri and that he wasn't some sick, twisted thing of the night. My head was also telling me that it was the lighting that was messing my vision up and that if I got him into the right light his eyes would be nothing but the dark brown iv come to know so well and that his tan would be back and better than ever. My heart was telling me that I still loved him and that I would have to kill him if he ever was Strigoi-which he was!-but every part of me rebelled against it.  
"Dimitri…" I said, my voice filled with shock and love,  
"Roza." He purred in a cold, taunting voice that was certainly not his. Yet some part of me realized it was his voice, just rougher and more menacing, I put my stake back in its place and sprinted for him.

He wasn't expecting it, he had through id been running up to him to try to fight him first but in actual fact, I was running up to hug and kiss him.

I jumped and as soon as I felt the leather of his duster I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. At first I was holding myself up but eventually his arms when under me so that my arse was sitting on both of his forearms and our lips met. Every emotion ran back into me, every piece of love that I had ever felt, every emotion he'd ever coursed me to have slammed into my body-whether I was love, hate, anger, determination, disgrace, embarrassment, lust or any other emotion I had be it good or bad-rushed through me once more.  
"Rose," he said after pulling away and braking our kiss, "You forget the first lesion: Don't hesitate." He continued before head butting me into unconsciousness.

Chap twenty- the walk

What the fuck was he talking about? Outside? We couldn't go there. God knows how long iv been confined to this room and now-out of nowhere.- I can just get up and leave with Dimitri? Bullshit.  
"What the fuck are you smoking?" I asked, the look he gave me indicated that I shouldn't have said anything and I was suddenly grateful that my arms were wrapped around my legs-that were pulled to my cheats- so that he couldn't see the shiver that ran down my spine.  
"I don't smoke," he replied icily, "never have and never will. Now get your arse off that bed and come for a walk." He demanded. I was so shit scared of him that I leapt up and took his outstretched hand, not wanting to piss him off even more.  
*******OUTSIDE*******  
"Why do you want me?" I clarified for him,  
"Why wouldn't I want you?" he replied  
"No answering questions with questions." I said  
"Well then I'm not answering that question."  
"Will you answer any others?" I asked, he hesitated then said:  
"Yes. Depending." I already knew what I wanted to ask, id been wanting to for some time but had been too shy or to hazed to ask till now.  
"Did you miss me?"  
"At first. But then I got over you in a way. I accepted that I would never see you again."  
"Where you happy when I kissed you?"  
"Yes."  
"Because you missed me?"  
"No, because I'm a man and you are a very attractive young woman." I was hurt but I didn't stop asking.  
"Did you know I was a virgin and I gave myself to you?"  
"Yes, I felt your hymen brake." No shit I did too.  
"Were you happy I picked you?"  
"At the time yes, but now I couldn't care less to be honest…"  
"Fuck you." I said, my voice going up a few octaves,  
"Rose?"  
"You can get fucked you asshole!" I swear at him, "go die you mother fucker!" I said as I picked myself up off the ground and ripped off his gift, then through it at him. He got up and restrained me, making me lie next to him once more.  
"Do you even love me anymore?" I spat at him.  
"Yes, in some ways…"  
"Yeah, you love my kisses, my hugs my power and my body!" I screeched  
"Don't forget your beauty." He replied without thinking and then out of nowhere came Galina, and boy did she look pissed.


End file.
